Hank J. Wimbleton
-''A psychopathic mercenary gunman on a take-no-prisoners mission to wipe out an all-powerful Agency...one which maintains a stranglehold on Nevada with its seemingly unlimited supply of loyal and disposable soldiers. Hank is the primary anti-hero of the series.'' - Madness: Project Nexus 2 Kickstarter Hank J. Wimbleton is the main protagonist and the badass killing machine of the Madness Combat series. Hank has played a capital role in almost every Madness Combat episode. The only episodes of the main series where he is not a protagonist are Madness Combat 8: Inundation, in which his corpse only appeared as a cameo in the foreground, Madness Combat 5.5, where he only appeared for less than a second, Madness Combat 6.5, and Madness Combat 7.5. In the latter two, he was only mentioned and did not appear at all. In the animations, Hank has died seven times (three times by Jesus, three times by Tricky, once by suicide in order to finish off Jesus), and has been revived again, by an unknown medium known as the Higher Powers, and Tricky in Madness Combat 6. Overall, Hank has killed 640 people through the series, which is more than all the other main characters have combined, and amounts to around 48% of the series' total kills. Personality Hank is shown to care for little besides fighting and killing. As early as the first episode he's willing to beat people to death over a boombox. Hank is rarely phased by anything, be it supernatural foes appearing or being grievously wounded, and focuses his attention on killing his next target. Hank rarely shows pain no matter how battered he becomes; this is shown in Madness Combat 5 when he's impaled, only to quickly kill Tricky and pull the streetsign back out of his chest. The closest Hank has ever shown to a moment of weakness was in Madness Combat 7 — Hank was willing to accept death than to be continuously revived by Tricky. Hank often grabs the weapon he can grab first, but when given time to choose he picks weapons with some brutality to them, or he just picks a weaker one to give himself a bigger challenge. In Madness Combat 5, Hank chooses two Micro Uzis over a (likely more practical) FBI-9 assault rifle fitted with an M203; in Madness Combat 7 Hank chooses the chainsaw over a closet full of firearms, and in Incident:001A he chooses a hatchet over a pistol and assault rifle. Despite this Hank is willing to take weaker, subtler weapons such as fiber wire when tasked with a stealthy approach. In Madness: Project Nexus 2 Hank is contrasted with Sanford and Deimos in their motivations: while Sanford and Deimos seem to view themselves as heroes and wish to bring justice to Nevada, Hank is merely concerned with destruction of the Science Tower and his contract with the Employers. When stuck at an obstacle, Hank defaults to the violent approach first. This is shown in an early level where he finds he isn't savvy enough for computer hacking and smashes the computer system instead. Powers and Abilities While Hank's powers and abilities changed from episode to episode, they were nearly always the same. Hank is an excellent hand to hand combatant, capable of murdering dozens of enemies in close combat either using melee weapons or his bare hands, both with great dexterity, even if they are using firearms. One of his more notorious skills is his marksmanship, which is best seen in Madness Combat 5: Depredation where he uses bullet-time to shoot at a group of zombie agents in less than a few seconds while jumping. He also exhibits incredible agility by jumping several meters in the air and performing flips and dodges with ease, all of this during a fight with multiple opponents. His reflexes are quick enough to allow him to dodge or even deflect bullets and melee attacks with ease. He is apparently able to see (or at least detect, by sound or some other method) enemies and projectiles behind him, shown when he fires a gun or swings a weapon behind him. Hank has shown exceptional strength in most episodes, especially in Madness Combat 6: Antipathy, where he easily ripped an agent's head from his body, and accurately fired a P90 fully automatically and a large battle axe with just one hand each, and in Madness Combat 7: Consternation, he tore out the heart of a grunt and ripped off pieces of flesh from another grunt's body. Hank's resistance to damage doesn’t seem to be superior to the other characters from Madness Combat, but his resistance to pain is rather phenomenal; he has been seen resisting great hits like in Madness Combat 7 when he was clubbed a far distance by Mag Agent: Torture, or taking hits from Tricky in his demon form and when he throws him through a wall and burns him with his hand. Also, his fighting skills are almost never affected, even after being mutilated or next to fatally injured, as seen in Madness Combat 4: Apotheosis when he slices the head of a zombified 1337 agent in half with ease after being shot in the neck with a G36. In Madness Combat 9: Aggregation, Hank was magnified to a size close to that of a Mag agent. In this form, his strength is high enough as to successfully brawl with, and kill a Mag Agent: V3. In Madness Combat 10: Abrogation, Hank is injured by the Auditor, but then later temporarily obtains the Auditor's halo. After being in contact with the halo, an electrical surge is emitted, infusing Hank with the halo's strength. With this new power, Hank is able to repair his arm injury, and gains god-like strength seen when he crushed a Mossberg 500 with his left hand. As a special ability, he can channel the halo's electricity through his arm and create devastating lightning punches. These are strong enough to mutilate agents, kill a Mag Agent: V4 in two punches, and can inflict harm to the Auditor. Appearances Madness Combat 1 The very first episode of Madness Combat. In it, Hank is referred to as "Our Hero," and physically looks nothing different from an ordinary grunt. His first ever victim is the boombox man, who is listening to a remix of the Chicken Dance. This disruption causes a riot and many people enter the scene to try to subdue Hank. He goes on to kill 30 people (and 2 zombies) and even fights Jesus, who appears here for the very first time. Hank emerges victorious over the opposition and, alone, dances to the Chicken Dance remix (still playing in the background). Madness Combat 2: Redeemer For unknown reasons, Hank is on a mission to kill the Sheriff with the aid of his "Sheriff Tracker." Throughout the episode Hank is followed by Jesus, who is apparently under the employment of the Sheriff, or in another way appointed as the Sheriff's high bodyguard. At one point Tricky joins Jesus in an attack against Hank, however, without supernatural intervention he is quickly dispatched. Though the Sheriff keeps trying to put distance between himself and Hank, he is eventually cornered in his office. Hank aims his dual PPKs at the Sheriff's head and is about to fire when Jesus comes up behind Hank and shoots him in the back of the head. The episode ends as Hank lies dead and Jesus and the Sheriff stand unscathed. Hank kills 79 people in this episode (plus eight zombies). Madness Combat 3: Avenger Hank is "given a second chance" after being shot in the head, which is now wrapped in a bandage. He continues his hunt for the Sheriff, and it is shown that the Sheriff and Jesus are working together. When killing several A.A.H.W. members, Hank gets caught on a security camera being watched by the Sheriff and Jesus. This causes the Sheriff to panic and activate the Improbability Drive, which causes improbable and insane events to occur. Hank falls into an abyss that ends up actually being the Nevada streets, next to The Bakery. In the background, whales are seen falling from the sky, along with a giant marshmallow. In this warped version of Nevada, Hank fights and kills the Sun, which immediately causes the sky to turn from day to perpetual night. Tricky comes shortly thereafter to fight Hank, but he too was quickly killed. Hank impaled Tricky with the streetsign on the side of the giant marshmallow (a homage to Marsh-Mellow-Madness). After Hank leaves the scene, a close-up of Tricky's body shows that he was shocked with electricity and revived as a zombie. Hank makes his way back into the complex he was originally in and once again kills the zombified Tricky. All seems won when Hank corners the Sheriff, like in Redeemer. Jesus runs up behind Hank and stabs him through the back with his binary sword. Refusing to fail twice, Hank uses the sword (still protruding through his body) to stab and kill the Sheriff, then shoots both Jesus and the Sheriff. After this split-second move, everyone falls dead to the ground and the episode ends. Hank kills 88 people in this episode. Madness Combat 4: Apotheosis Now with bandages covering the wound on his stomach area, Hank sets out to crash a party at Club M. This is the episode in which Hank J. Wimbleton's name is officially revealed, for he was previously known by the functional name of "Our Hero." Tricky's name is revealed as well (through the alias of DJ Tricky M in Club M). Hank seizes one of his notorious weapons from an AAHW-member in this episode. The very first 1337 agent ever is seen in this episode, but is quickly killed like the rest of the A.A.H.W. At the end of the episode, Hank kills all the dancers at Club M (besides Tricky). Subsequently, Jesus enters the club with a 1337 zombie, whom Hank killed before. Jesus zombifies all of the dancers, and Hank kills them all once again. After getting to Jesus, he starts deflecting bullets from the zombie 1337 agent's G36, but gets shot in the neck. The zombie prepares to shoot him again, but has its head sliced in half. He then engages combat with Jesus, but is shot multiple times by Jesus' Desert Eagle. As a last resort, Hank detonates a suicide bomb, killing both him and Jesus. After all this carnage, Tricky is left the only one alive at Club M and decides to play his Chicken Dance remix and dance solo with a closing message "And he danced.....". Madness Combat 5: Depredation In this episode, Hank's body and the majority of his head is covered in bandages (due to blowing himself up in the last episode). He wears a black jacket, a bandana, and red glasses. He fights 1337 agents, Jesus and his several zombie 1337 agents until Tricky comes from the abyss and mixes everything up. The conflict between Jesus and Hank is ended when Tricky intervenes, allowing Hank to shoot a few rounds into Jesus' chest, after which Tricky rips off the top of Jesus' head. At the end, Hank kills Tricky by slicing the top of his head off, but the clown is revived instantly and kills Hank by also ripping his head off and smashing it against the ground till his jaw is completely destroyed, with the text "OMFG! YOU DO NOT KILL CLOWN! CLOWN KILLS YOU!" on screen. Madness Combat 6: Antipathy Hank looks mostly the same as the last episode, but he has teeth sticking out, and a metal plate for a jaw, due to his beheading at the end of MC5 along with a metal plate on his chest due to being impaled on the warning sign. He chases and fights Tricky (and not Jesus, who only makes a cameo while raking leaves) throughout this installment. He kills many agents and a few grunts until he reaches the room where the Improbability Drive is located. As he reaches to deactivate it, a train drives through the room and he fights along it until it crashes (thus heavily damaging Hank after the crash) and he is forced to fight more people until he finally reaches Tricky. He manages to put a battle axe through Tricky's head and shoots him several times with a P90, but his death registers as "invalid" and he comes back as a giant fiery demon version of himself. Posters during this episode claim that Hank is now wanted for "Distorting reality, felony evasion, public urination, and crime." Madness Combat 7: Consternation Revived, Hank looks similar to his last appearance, except that he has his coat zipped up, a bandana around his mouth, fingerless gloves, and wears black goggles with red lenses. He spends most of the episode running from the demon Tricky. He also finds Mag Agent: Torture, the first of the mag agents and for the first time encounters A.T.P. engineers. At the end of the episode, Jesus stabs him with his binary sword and executes him with his S&W 500. This version of Hank is the most commonly used version of Hank outside the canonical series, being seen in the incident series, artwork, and the Project Nexus series. Madness Combat 8: Inundation Hank's body appears as a cameo in the very beginning and very end lying next to dead A.A.H.W. units. Madness Combat 9: Aggregation Despite being present for a for a large portion of the animation, for a majority of his appearance he is a corpse. However, Hank is eventually revived and given a new look; he is roughly twice his original size, has no cross on his face, a robotic looking head, and has a crustaceous-looking arm with a claw as a hand. Since his magnification in the Agent Magnification Chamber, he became just like a Mag Agent, and Deimos increased his fighting skill, allowing him to kill the Mag Agent: V3 without any weapons. He is last seen about to fight the Auditor, who has also increased in size due to sucking in several dead agents. During the magnification process, Hank's strength-to-agility-to-intelligence ratio is shown as 43:50:3. Deimos also upgraded and augmented Hank's magnification, explaining his increased strength and agility, but he was also interrupted and shot to death before he could finish the upgrade, which explains Hank's new arm. Madness Combat 10: Abrogation At the beginning of Madness Abrogation, Hank and the Auditor engage in melee combat while Sanford attempts to join in the fight as well. However, Sanford's attacks are useless as the Auditor is immune to bullets. Shortly after, the Auditor becomes fed up with the way the battle is going, and thrusts a beam of black fire into Hank's skull, immobilizing him while a quick burst of flames are shot into his face, stunning him and leaving giant burn marks across his head. Afterwards, Part of Hank's mutated arm is shot by the Auditor with an OA-93, ripping off his claw. The intense pain manages to stun Hank for a moment. However, he underestimates Hank's recovery speed. While the Auditor tries to kill Sanford, Hank comes from behind and puts the Auditor in a choke hold. Whilst in the choke, Hank sees an opportunity and steals the Auditor's halo, then the Auditor moves out of his grasp and Hank pulls the halo away from him. Then, perhaps unhappy that the halo has been deprived of its evil power, the halo releases an electric energy, compromising the power from within the halo and shocking Hank with a blast of this energy, sending Hank and the halo flying in opposite directions. When Hank gets up, a mysterious surge of power from this energy flows from his body, gives him electric powers, and repairs the damage to his arm, growing a hand in replace of his claw. His newly grown hand allows him to fight more effectively. Hank also regains the ability to properly wield two-handed weapons, and gets an additional pack with his punch by dispersing the energy through his arm and releasing it upon contact. It is possible that this energy is, in fact, the same energy used during the Normality Restoration, and as a result, deals heavy damage to the Auditor, who is a being made purely of Improbability energy. Every time Hank punches the Auditor with his mutated fist, the energy stabs into the Auditor, leaving blood marks. The Auditor is even dazed when punched at some points. Hank goes on to kill many agents and engineer, and kills a Mag Agent: V4 with his bare fists. After obtaining a mag-sized M-249, he uses it to tear though another Mag Agent V4 and multiple agents. After doing so, he battles the Auditor with his energy punches. These successfully damage the Auditor when nothing else could, forcing him to have to absorb more and more bodies to compensate. This sets up the climax, where he collapses totally once he absorbs Tricky. The episode ends ominously with the Auditor's body apparently being overcome by Tricky's consciousness, resulting in an explosion. Madness Combat 11: Expurgation As Hank and Sanford finish climbing down the ladder to get away from the explosion, they are attacked by Tricky in his new skeletal form, who sends his new skeleton minions to assault the pair. After Hank and Sanford kill all of its minions, Tricky unveils his new skeletal form and tears Hank's crustacean right arm off and slams Hank against a wall several times, before sending Hank after Sanford to a new hellish dimension. In the dimension, Hank and Sanford fight a small A.A.H.W unit summoned by Tricky, after killing the group and being told to "GET OUT" he is then separated from Sanford. When Hank lands he encounters the Auditor, who skewers Hank on spikes and pulls them both into the ground. While Sanford battles with Tricky, Hank reappears with his injuries healed and a newly acquired black arm, which grants him a level of control of the realm and dukes it out with the clown. The two wrestle each other to a stalemate until Hank is tossed across the large gap and is reunited with Sanford. The two begin fighting their way through stronger variants of the Tricky skeletons, including a magnified skeleton, until they reach a pillar of light, which Hank punches Tricky through to return to the real world, causing the Tricky monstrosity to finally die. Hank and Sanford's bodies then surface in pools of blackness flowing from the Skeletal creature's corpse as the Auditor emerges to reclaim his Halo, leaving Hank's fate unknown. SACRIFICE.fla In the short, after Deimos kills the last of the enemies outside The Bakery!, a chain and a seemingly unconscious person identical in appearance to Hank in Madness Combat 3 fall to the ground in front of him. When Deimos touches the body, he is bombarded with red static and images from Madness Combat 3, including the Sheriff observing Hank through the Improbability Drive's security feed, Tricky turning into a zombie after being impaled to the marshmallow with the streetsign, and Hank fighting grunts outside The Bakery!. Deimos staggers away from what may or may not be Hank, and is killed by more chains. Incident: 001A Hank appears in his MC7 attire, as he does in the rest of the incidents he appears in. His killing spree begins with him jumping out of a box with dual Beretta 92s and advancing into the building, eventually coming across a giant blender, into which he gleefully throws multiple agents and stomps a Mag Agent: V2 into. Incident: 010A In the incident, Hank rescues a civilian from zombies and l33t agents, eventually fighting a Mag Agent: V4 that, in a twist, rips Hank in half and repeatedly stabs his lifeless body with his own sword. Incident: 100A Hank plays a minor role, appearing at the end of the incident getting a soda from a vending machine when Sanford and Deimos arrive with a captured civilian. Hank inspects him and declares him "the wrong guy", and leaves him alone as the duo drive away. Incident: 1000A Hank is the first protagonist to appear in the short, killed by Jesus after clearing two rooms. He reappears in his MC10 form later on and gets revenge on Jesus, but shortly after killed by a M203-wielding Tricky. Madness: Project Nexus Hank is a playable character in Madness: Project Nexus. He can be played in the first and last levels of Episode 1. In the beginning cutscene, Hank can be seen reading a note 'requesting' that he rescue Sanford and Deimos, acquire unknown hardware, destroy Project Nexus, and await further orders. He then proceeds to destroy the Jail wall using an RPG-7, and the level begins. After rescuing Sanford and Deimos, he is not seen again until the last level. During this time, he most likely acquired the hardware that was requested. He is also available for hire in Arena Combat mode; he begins at level 30. Gallery Artworks CrabHank_(Cropped).png Mpn2splash.jpg 066 by krinkels r909-d8emyfg.jpg Hankypoo.jpg Hank_psychopath_by_krinkels_r909-d5yqkow.jpg Hank_project_nexus_by_krinkels_r909-d4u05bi.png Mc9hank.jpg Hank_powerfist_lineart_by_krinkels_r909-d5d4ekb.jpg Boys_night_out_by_krinkels_r909-d518l8k.jpg Boysnightout_colored_by_krinkels_r909-d7kn6la.jpg 417529_krinkels_hank-jpg.jpg 553277_krinkels_hank-05-jpg.jpg 560883_krinkels_hankjumpcolored-jpg.jpg 633503_krinkels_hank.jpg DybW3bcXQAAUYv-.jpg 829200_krinkels_2019-19-jpg.jpg D08RYTsW0AAH-sn.png Commissioned artworks Commission_robotnik14_by_krinkels_r909-d5gmybf.jpg Commission_robotnik14_colored_by_krinkels_r909-d5ic8ju.jpg COMM_sl4y3rftw.jpg Commission_w_i_p_mastermastel_by_krinkels_r909-d4h4bxi.jpg Commission_mastermastel_by_krinkels_r909-d4hpzgp.png Commission_einhajar12_by_krinkels_r909-d7ceu5w.jpg Commission_ttt_by_krinkels_r909-d4kqav5.png Commission_sl4y3rftw_2_by_krinkels_r909-d4o7uhm.jpg Trivia *Hank is the only main character not to appear in Madness Combat 6.5. *Because of his claw, Hank is the only character to have a visible arm rather than just a floating hand. *The only episodes Hank is never seen dead are Madness Combat 1, Madness Combat 10: Abrogation, and in the non-canon Madness episodes, Incident: 001A and Incident: 100A. The only episodes where Hank has not died after being revived are Madness Combat 6: Antipathy and Madness Combat 9: Aggregation. *Madness Combat 2: Redeemer and Inundation are the only episodes in which Hank's appearance remains the same from the previous episode. *According to a poster in Madness Combat 6: Antipathy, Hank's phone number is (719) 555-4259. **Interestingly, the 719 area code is for the Colorado Springs area in Colorado, as opposed to the Nevada setting. *Hank's claw arm in Madness Combat 9: Aggregation and lightning abilities in Madness Combat 10: Abrogation are references to the video games Die by the Sword and Infamous respectively. *Hank is the only main character to appear in every one of episodes 1-11. This does not include the .5 episodes. *Despite being dubbed as "mentally retarded," in his new Mag form, with only a third of the intelligence he had before, he still used a corpse as a decoy and used a pipe bomb to kill the enhanced A.T.P. engineers easily, whereas they gave Sanford and Deimos a hard time, which seems to be quite an intelligent move. **However, he may have regressed to a sort of savant-like state, where, in his field of choice, he is quite intelligent, but is deficient elsewhere. In example, he could come up with stratagems such as making the pipe bomb, but lack math skills beyond counting bullets, or any knowledge whatsoever not necessary to killing. **This may also be because his previous level of intelligence was high enough not to completely render him intellectually challenged. ***It's possible that he might have gotten his intelligence back when he took the Auditor's halo. *Magnified Hank, Mag Agent: V3, the Sun, Demon, Sanford (in ANAMNESIS.fla), and the Auditor are the only characters without the facial cross. *Krinkels said in a tweet, that Hank is bald. **As Krinkels was asked if any version of Hank possessed a beard, he said that Hank is 100% hairless. *As Krinkels was asked what the inspiration for Hank was he answered: "Blade, The Terminator, a Grammaton Cleric are the primary influences for what Hank is." *Hank has gone through the most costume changes in the series. *As Krinkels was asked what the inspiration for Hank's claw was, he said that there was game called Die by the Sword and it featured an enemy with one arm bigger than the other and was very powerful how he would just swing it back and forth in front of him to clear a path. In addition to that, Krinkels said he has always liked asymmetrical character designs. *Krinkels said that out of Hank, Sanford and Deimos, Deimos would be the shortest, while Hank is the tallest. *Krinkels has stated that Hank has dabbled in real estate. *Krinkels said Hank along with everyone is ambidextrous. *Hank is the only character that has a full name. *When Krinkels was asked if Hank would kill Sanford, Deimos and 2BDamned, when he is ordered to, Krinkels replied with: "Hank is very good at his job." ru:Хэнк Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Madness: Project Nexus Category:Madness: Project Nexus 2